Light emitting diodes or “LEDs” are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light and are often used as replacements for incandescent or fluorescent lighting. LED devices provide advantages over historical lighting methods by providing bright light combined with comparably lower power. As LED technology has improved, the emitted light has become brighter through a variety of approaches. Despite these improvements, there remains a continued desire to increase the brightness of LED devices while decreasing allotted space or size of a device. This quality can be referred to as the “lumen density” or “luminous flux density” of a device, which can be measured, for example, in lumens per square millimeter (lm/mm2).